Coffee and Jeggings
by orangepumpkins
Summary: Lazy morning established Kurtbastian fluff. Pretty much no plot at all !


**Coffee and Jeggings**

**by orangepumpkins**

* * *

The morning sun shined through the crack in the curtains of Kurt's bedroom window, waking the countertenor from his sleep by shining directly at his eyes. After several minutes of squinting at the window, trying to close the curtains fully with a failed attempt at telekinesis, the young man finally rolled onto his other side. What Kurt forgot about as he rolled over, was that his boyfriend, Sebastian, had stayed the night, but was promptly reminded when he practically ended on top of the taller male.

At the feeling of the extra weight, Sebastian awoke as well, and groggily mumbled, "If you want to go for round three, can't you wait until I'm awake? Or at least give me coffee?"

He was then responded with a light slap on the arm and a "Hmph! You're such a sex addict!"

"And you only help indulge my addiction." The green eyed man stated a matter of factly before reaching down to grope his boyfriend' south of the equator, earning him a squeal of surprise.

Glaring at the ex-warbler captain, Kurt stated, "I'm not giving you coffee." before then getting up, throwing on a pair of boxer-briefs and a robe, pulling open the curtains, and walking towards the kitchen.

"What?!" Sebastian called, feigning distress. "I am so sorry! Let's have make-up sex!" He couldn't help but give a smug chuckle when he saw Kurt walk back several minutes later with two steaming cups of delicious, liquid caffeine, earning him an eye roll.

Handing off a mug to Sebastian, Kurt got back into bed to sit with his boyfriend. Although Sebastian took some notice of the mischievous tint in the diva's eyes when he was handed the beverage, he made no suspicion and openly walked into Kurt's trap.

"Ugh!" Sebastian yelled, nearly doing a spit take of his coffee. "Kurt! You loaded this with sugar! You know I take my coffee black!"

"Really? I could have sworn you claimed to order Courvoisier in his coffee."

Sebastian put on a grin that belonged to a child.

"You know? For a person so sinfully evil, you look way too innocent when you smile." Kurt said before once again moving to get up. Slapping Sebastian's thigh lightly, Kurt added, "Okay, I need to go to work, and you have a lecture to get to."

Putting down his coffee cup with a grimace, Sebastian stretched out his arms as if to ask for a hug, and whined, "Nooooo! I don't want to! Snuggle with meeeee!"

"No! It's almost eight! I have to be out of here by nine! Do you know what that means? It means I only have one hour to get ready to go! ONE!" with that, the countertenor was already one leg into the bathroom.

Laughing at the ridiculous quirks of his boyfriend, Sebastian took the cup of coffee that Kurt had abandoned and took a swig. "Ugh. This is horrible as well." He said aloud, but continued to drink it anyways as it was still better than his own cup.

Forty minutes later, a slightly damp (but hair perfectly coifed), porcelain skinned male made his way out of a steamy bathroom, clad only in a loose, fluffy robe over his underwear. Going over to his dresser, Kurt dropped the robe and leaned over to pick out a pair of pants to wear, only to quickly turn around and glare at his boyfriend when he heard a wolf whistle. "Must you do that? Also, have you just been laying there the whole time?"

"I'm just showing my appreciation for a nice ass. And yes, yes I have." The meerkat-esque male smirked.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Kurt muttered under his breath, "What will I do with you..." as he pulled up his pants over his briefs.

"I will never stop to wonder how you manage to put on your pants when they are such a bitch to take off." Sebastian muttered as Kurt stared at him questioningly.

"Babe?" Kurt said, pulling at his pant leg, the denim stretching much farther than normal. "Jeggings." he added over Sebastian's "What the hell?!" and crawling over to the end of the bed.

"...wait a sec." Sebastian spoke after a few more seconds of staring. "Did you say jeggings?" Kurt nodded. "Like leggings but jeans?" Kurt nodded again. "Like what my sister wears?" Kurt averted his eyes. "Porcelain, didn't you say that you stopped shopping in the woman's section?" Sebastian asked, slipping his fingers into the jeggings' waistband and pulling his lover closer.

"What?! When?! Okay, maybe not...Fashion has no gender!" Kurt shouted, his pale skin turning pink, partly from being flustered, partly because Sebastian had taken to wrapping his arms about Kurt's legs, putting them in a semi awkward position since Sebastian was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Sebastian chuckled and said, "I know babe, I just like giving you grief. But if your pants are this tight, I have no complaints to make." as he playfully bit the top of Kurt's exposed hip bone.

"You, Mr. Smythe, are insufferable." Kurt sighed. "and also have a lecture to attend in less than an hour."

Sebastian groaned and reluctantly got up to take a shower.

"Oh. and Seb?" Sebastian turned around from picking up his discarded underwear from the floor (Kurt desperately hoped that he was going to put those in the hamper rather than wearing them again) "I love you."

Sebastian grinned. "I love you too."

Yeah, Kurt thought, today's going to be a good day.

* * *

**author's note:**

Yes! That is right! I am aliveee! I am sorry to all of my beautiful readers who still remember who I am! I am trying to work on One Million Loves Before Me, but am currently stuck on a part. I shall try to have chapter 5 up before I start summer school. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this failed attempt at Kurtbastian~ reviews make me smile~ :)


End file.
